My Game
by elmo-doodle
Summary: Doctor Cox invents a game for JD. JDCox. Fluff.


**: **mmmm JDCox. I love it. Obviously, since I'm writing slash o.O Which is what this is. Another little oneshot just for fun. And to get those damn plot bunnies out of my head. Although, now the bunnies have taken the form of JD and Perry, and they do inappropriate things in my head when I'm trying to work in school. Silly boys.

**warnings: **to hell with "implied slash" this is pure, unashamed slash. Don't like? Don't read. In'nit simple?

**spoilers: **none. Although, oh my goodness, next week's episode of Scrubs is gonna kick-ass =]

**My Game**

"Okay, gang; gather 'round!" JD called to his newest set of interns. The nervous, young medical students quickly shuffled forwards so that they were standing in a semi-circle around JD. They were definitely a frightened bunch but JD thought they had the potential to be more capable than the last few sets of interns. "Alright! Before you divide in to pairs and get assigned a patient, I have someone that I'd like to you meet. She's a great friend of mine and she helped me out a lot when I first started here."

Carla smiled as JD put his arm around her shoulder. "This is Nurse Carla," JD continued, "or 'Den Lioness' as she likes to be called. She'll be more than happy to help you out if you're stuck."

"Don't worry," Carla added, "Bambi's not as scary as he looks."

The interns looked at each other. "Bambi?" one of them asked, tentively.

"Newbie!"

"Hold that thought," JD said to them and he turned around to face his significant other.

"Listen up, Snow White," Perry said, waving a chart in front of JD's face. "Here, I have Mr Richards' chart on his abdominal pains, headaches, vomiting, etcetera, what symptoms am I describing, children?" he asked the interns.

"Pregnancy!" one of them answered.

"Thaaat would be true if it wasn't for the fact that Mr Richards is, a _man_," Perry said, and the intern flushed in embarrassment. "Gold star for you, cupcake. That's a top bunch you've got yourself there, Newbie."

JD scowled. "Did you want something?" he asked, trying to be a bit more of a man in front of his new interns.

Perry raised his eyebrows, and the corner of his lips almost twitched up in a smile. "I've come over here to assign you as Mr Richards' doctor."

JD frowned. "I was his doctor until you took over his case last week."

"Ookay, let me re-phrase that," Perry said pushing the patient's chart into JD's hands. "I'm _re-assigning_ you as Mr Richards' doctor. I have too much crap to be dealing with him right now. Think of it as- a game."

"A game?"

"Yep. It's called Pass The Patient," Perry said with fake excitement. "The first to diagnose him, wins! You have one hour to impress me." He began to walk away.

"Funny, that's what you told me last night," JD said quietly, but not quietly enough: Perry's stride faltered slightly before he was out of JD's sight.

Carla sniggered. "You've got him wrapped around your finger, Bambi," she said. JD grinned crookedly at her. "You ready to get these kids sorted?"

JD nodded. "Okay, team! Let's get you some patients!"

* *

JD spent the next hour of his shift doing everything he could to give Mr Richards a proper diagnosis. He sat in the doctor's lounge with as many medical textbooks as he could find surrounding him. Some books were lying on the floor and there were pieces of scrap paper scattered over the table. It was almost sixty minutes after Perry had given him the mission to sort out the hospital's trickiest patient. _Maybe he'll forget,_ JD thought.

"How's it going there, Newbie?"

_...Damn it._

"I still can't diagnose Mr Richards," JD confessed, expecting Perry to spurt out some relative rant, as he stood up and walked over to him. "I've checked everything; you've checked everything; I've checked everything _again_ and it still- Doctor Cox?" JD stopped his line of thought when he heard the door close and the lock clicking itself shut. Perry was leaning against the closed door, a smirk on his face. "What is it?"

"We're playing a new game, Newbie," he said, still smirking.

"...But I haven't diagnosed Mr Richards yet," JD said frowning.

Perry was now grinning in a way that suggested he was very proud of himself. "Mr Richards was discharged yesterday, Newbie," he said, and he began to walk towards JD. "This was the only way I could guarantee to get you alone." He was now standing extremely close to JD, and before the younger doctor could say anything, Perry grabbed his scrubs and pulled him forwards so that their lips met.

JD was slightly startled at first but quickly wrapped his arms around Perry so that there was as little space between them as possible. JD found himself walking backwards as Perry moved them and JD suddenly found himself wedged between the door and Perry's body. He moaned as Perry's tongue slid in to his mouth and Perry was practically _pushing_ JD in to the door.

When they finally pulled away for air, Perry said, "Like I said: we're playing a new game."

JD let a coy smile slip on to his face. "What's it called?"

Perry kissed JD thoroughly once more, this time slipping his hands underneath JD's scrubs' top and smirking a little when he gasped in pleasure, before answering:

" 'You Have One Hour To Impress Me.' "

* * *

**: **I love writing for Perry - tricky, but awesome =)


End file.
